Conservative and Unionist Party
|party_base_social_position = Centre Right |party_base_economic_position = Somewhat Right Wing |notable_former_members = Pizo Cunningham Enoch Jim Jones Marcus Aurelius |notable_members = Abradolf Lincler }}The Conservative Party, officially the Conservative and Unionist Party, is the 2nd biggest political party in POWER UK. It is ideologically a big-tent conservative party that has restricted itself almost entirely to Scotland for most of Power 5. However, with the opening days of Power 6 seeing a small resurgency in the party, and its team growing throughout this iteration, the party was able to grow considerably. POWER IV The Conservatives were included in the beta version of the game launched on 24 January 2018. With Harold Macmillan as the initial in-game chair, he was overtaken by Woke Conservative, an unknown player and possibly an alt. POWER V Upon the reset, Marcus Aurelius became in-game chair, and Macmillan formally handed over the leadership to him. During the first United Kingdom General Election, the party secured 202 seats out of 650, 124 shy of a majority. The Enoch coupled to the leadership passing over to Enoch. The party had the game's first Prime Minister, in Pizo Cunningham. Shortly after, Heydrich tried to coup Enoch, causing a split in the party. Enoch held the treasury hostage for some time before defecting to the New Communist Party of Britain. Pizo became chairman after that but stepped down on 16 February. He was replaced briefly by Jacob Rees-Mogg, who founded the British Union of Fascists and has been replaced in turn by the original leader, Harold Macmillan. On March 1, 2018, Abradolf Lincler rose to power. He became the first Chairman of the Conservative and Unionist Party to have served for at least a month. Under Lincler's reign, the party seized complete control over Scotland, with Lincler himself taking up a majority of seats. The months of March and April of 2018 were dark times for the party. Many flocked for other parties in search of better leadership. A few attempted to stop the oppressive Lincler regime but they were all unsuccessful. Around mid-May, 2018, Lincler cleaned his act up. On May 14, 2018, Lincler successfully negotiated an alliance with the Liberal Democrats (UK). On that same date, Abradolf appointed Robert Fuller as the Party's 1st Chief Propaganda Officer. On May 21, 2018, the self-proclaimed High King of Scotland, Abradolf Lincler, nominated himself for Prime Minister, however, a large majority of Parliament voted in favour of a Second Liddell-Grainger Ministry. POWER VI At the start of POWER VI, Abradolf Lincler did not initially join which resulted in Bristol Alanis taking over control of the party as an "Acting Chairman". This would only last for 2 days. On June 30, 2018, Theresa May became the 9th Chairman of the Conservative and Unionist Party. It wouldn't be long after that when Charles would become the new party chairman. Upon the appointment of Charles to the chairman's seat, there became an opening in the for the role of Chief Propaganda Officer. This became known as the interregnum. Whilst the seat remained vacant, Charles acted as the party's Chief Propaganda Officer. Lincler continued to serve the party solely as the High King of Scotland, a role that has been exclusively reserved for Lincler. Abradolf deemed Charles the first truly worthy successor to himself as chairman. On July 2nd 2018, Charles offered Bristol Alanis to be a Chief Propaganda Officer, he took one day to decide and accepted the offer, thus ending the interregnum. On August 1, 2018, Charles became just the second chairman to serve for at least a month. Under the leadership of Charles, the party has flourished. Become Prime Minister in the opening stages of the game, the party was to split when H.Warge '''and '''Jacob went off to rebuild the UKIP group. Around this time, Charles James Fox (who later became the user, Enoch. J Powell) '''joined the Conservative Party, and negotiated the formation of a preassure group known as the '''Peelites, which after some weeks, united the Party of Brittania, UKIP, Peelites '''and '''Conservatives '''under one party, enabling the groups to expand considerably, with Enoch J Powell serving as elections consultant. Moving from just under 150 seats to just shy of 300 in the space of four elections, the party became the largest group in Parliament in the closing months of Power 6, unable to secure Government due to the alliance between '''Labour and the Liberal Democrats. Party Leadership Category:Default Parties